


Forever

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scourge!Noctis, The scorge Noct mod has ruined me, my first one actaul, shifting???, sure let go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: You don't know what came over Noctis, but you were compelled to submit to him anyways





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here with my first Reader Insert with little clue how to write these but here I am, giving it a shot.  
> Enjoy nonetheless!

“My, my don’t you look great like this.” Noctis spoke, the heat on your ear sends a shiver up your spine. He had you braced against the wall, one hand was holding your arm against the wall, the other hand held your thigh up as he fucked into you. You’re losing your damn mind because this monster no,  _demon_ wasn’t Noctis. The black substance was leaking from his color shifting eyes, out of his smirking mouth, yet he sounded like Noctis, sure as hell fucked like Noctis but he still left you conflicted and confused. You should have stopped this long ago but God, it’s too good to stop. Each thrust left you breathless and moaning, weak and aching for more. **  
**

Noctis seemed normal at first. Giving you small kisses from your lips, down your face, to your neck, then things escalated more than you expected. He usual isn’t the one to initiate but you didn’t mind it; You let him take the rings, but you never seen this side of him before. The way he slammed you against the wall, ripped your clothes off, and it’s all a major turn on but when you notice the changes in his face and his skin paling, you didn’t know what to do. So you end up like this; A cross between a rock and a hard place; Running or wanting.

“Ah! N-Noct-” Your voice silenced with his rough lips. You lick your lips when he pulls back and that black substance taste bitter on your tongue yet you needed more of it, like it was some sort of drug.

“You’re mine.” He thrusted harder into you making your voice rise to a near scream. “I’m your king and you’re _gonna be mine forever, got it_?” His voice morphed a bit to a more demon-ish sound but you’re so lost in pleasure that you could barely comprehend it. Your mind was too wrapped around this intoxicating feeling to disagree. He was your king.

Each kiss left you gasping, lungs burning when that substance started to consume you. You felt your body heat up even more, the thrusts grew quicker and soon, you’re cumming all over yourself with a loud whine leaving your mouth. Your body shakes from the aftermath, your insides clamping down around him, yet Noctis continued on.

“Please I can’t! I-” Those lips were back on yours once more, the substance enters your body making you just as horny as before; Making you submit so easily.

“ _You’re gonna obey me_.” That voice was more demonic, more cynical and you should be afraid of whatever Noctis had become but you only fell deeper into this twisted world you were in. A world of lust and nothing else but your king. “ _You’ll be done when I say you’re done_.”

You close your eyes; Apart of you wants to know what’s happening right now; Why this all felt so good even though you know this isn’t the man you loved, yet you loved ever thrust, every kiss,  _everything_  he was doing to you. You try to think about the blue eyes, that dorky smile, all the things that made up  _your_ Noctis-

You open your eyes and for a split second,  _that_  Noctis appears in front of you. A sweet smile, soft blue eyes- then the black substance ooze out from those eyes, that smile turned wicked, and he morphed back into this demon form that’s slowly destroying you physically and mentally. There’s a strange laugh that comes from him, almost evil-like which makes a hint of fear spread through you but you continue to moan out; You continue to submit.

“ _Fuck, you’re so good for me. That’s right, take my cock like the little whore you are_.” Yeah, this definitely wasn’t your normal Noctis. He never spoke degrading things to you before but God, it’s so hot the way he spoke it, yet you shouldn’t be enjoying this-

There were a million reasons why this was so wrong, but you begged for more. The lustful side of you had taken over your conscious, all rational thoughts forgotten and replaced with only the thoughts about pleasing your king. His movements never slowed, things only got rougher as he ruined you completely. You moan loudly when you released once more, your body shaking as more thrust enter you. A few thrust more and you feel him cumming inside you all warm and he bit down on your neck causing you to yelp. You’re so out of it, so high on this feeling and it’s not until you hear a familiar voice that you come back to reality.

“Y/N?” Noctis spoke and it’s his normal voice. You slowly open your eyes; There’s a warm smile to his face like he didn’t just fuck you against the wall and call you a whore. It makes you think that maybe you were imagining all those changes. Yeah, you had to be so fucked out your mind that you were seeing things. He even kisses you slowly and tender, but you  _taste_  the substance again. He pulled back, his smile soon turns into a smirk, then you feel yourself being taken off the wall, the bed soon colliding with your back.

He’s looming over you now, still hard, still  _inside_  you. The look on his face was menacing, oozing with that black goo that dripped onto your face. He kisses you hard forcing that substance into your mouth. It’s an addictive taste that makes you want more of it, more of  _him_. He pulls back with your lower lip between his teeth. You feel him move his cock out of you only to slam back in; Your cries of pleasure were concealed by his lips. His movements stalled and your whines of desperation were ignored. You needed  _more_ , so much more and you know he’ll give it to you.

His eyes say it all, burning into you with those amber hues. Another hard thrust makes you choke out a moan, whimpering when he stopped. That evil laugh was back as he watched you squirm with that aching need to get fucked. You don’t think you’ll ever get used to this Noctis.

“ _I’m not done with you yet Y/N_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly might try more of these in the future, granted I write them correctly lol
> 
> <3


End file.
